In the Dead of Night
by Tragedy of Melpomene
Summary: Drabbles and short stories involving Snow and Lightning.
1. Unfaithful

Lightning could count on one hand the amount of times she remembers crying. There were only three times, and they all had come within the last year. The first time she had cried was when Serah was taken. The second time would be after the explosive fight with Snow and all her insecurities and nightmares came spilling out to him. This would be the third.

Scrubbing harshly at her skin, Lightning tried to erase the memory of what had just happened. Neither of them had meant for it to happen, but they had not stopped it either. How could they be so cruel to Serah? This was the ultimate betrayal on both of their parts. Snow was her fiancé, she was her sister. It was wrong in every sense of the word. But no matter how hard she scrubbed, the memory would not leave her. If they had not gone into town, this never would have happened. She would be sleeping on the ground right now, dreaming about getting her sister back instead of in a shower trying to forget she had just betrayed her in the worst way.

If she were to be honest with herself, Lightning would say it was definitely not a bad feeling, being with him. But knowing that once this was over and that if— when they got Serah back, Snow would marry her and that she might one day find out what they did made her sick. Here she was, sober and clean, and she still willingly slept with her sisters fiancé. That fact alone made her feel like the lowest scum coming from Cocoon.

She should hope that he would not remember this tomorrow, that if he did he was thinking she was Serah, but Lightning was far from naïve. Not once has he called her Serah tonight, he had always called her Lightning. He knew who she was and, as horrible as it was to think, he knew what he was doing. She should try to rationalize what they did. It was desperation, she could say, but she would not. There was nothing desperate about what they did. It was slow and it was instinctual. Everything it should not have been.

The thought made Lightning snarl and scrub even harder. But she could not get the feeling to lift from her skin. She could not do anything. she was helpless to the guilt that was slowly eating away at her. How would she be able to look her sister in the face when she came back? She refused to think that she would never have to live up to this.

Did he feel the same way, she wondered. Did he feel like he made the worst mistake of his life tonight, betraying the woman he has claimed to love with all his heart, the woman he promised to give himself to completely once this whole thing was over? She hoped he did, because she did not want to be alone when it came to this guilt. She was not the only person at fault here, and she would not take all the blame.

But she still felt that she should. Snow may have known who she was, but he was also drunk. He could have been acting on repressed feelings— the thought stilled her. The mere thought that he could have legitimate feelings for her was mind numbing. It should not be possible, but it was a plausible explanation; one that she hated with all of her heart.

Slamming her fist into the wall, Lightning allowed herself to slide to the floor of the shower stall. She would ponder and worry and feel guilty about her treachery to her sister tonight. But tomorrow she would put this to the back of her mind, hopefully to fall into the pit of forgotten memories with her past.

In the room over, a man crying for the choice he knew he would have to make.

x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x

A/N:

Well, this was an interesting piece to write. Thankfully, this is Fan Fiction and as such I took liberties with Lightning's character. This turned out completely different from what I had originally imagined it to be, but I have to say, I like it. I think anyone would react in such a way when something like this happens, especially when that someone is the unknown that is Lightning.

I tried to edit this as best as I could, but I would appreciate if someone would help point out further errors that I missed since I most likely missed a few.

Not all of these "chapters", and I use the term loosely, will be based on each other. They hold a common theme since they have to do with Lightning and Snow. There may be slight references from one chapter to another and heck, there might be some chapters that are directly connected with another.

Chapter length: 660 words.

Genre: Angst.

Ciao,  
Maddi


	2. Her Name

The laughter bubbled up in Snow's throat, barely held back by his waning self restraint. But the look on the pink haired woman was too much, and he fell to the ground in large booming laughter. But this didn't help his case, because Lightning could no longer restrain the angry shudders that wracked her body. What right did he have to laugh? He had no right.

"This isn't funny, you large oaf!" She was seething, and her mark was glowing a violent red, the energy surrounding her and slowly taking on the form of Odin. But even the threat of her wrath was not enough to calm the large man. It was just too funny.

"Y…yes it is!" Snow wheezed, leaning against the wall and throwing his head back to let out more laughter.

Hand on her Blaze Edge, Lightning's fingers were twitching to hold her beloved weapon in her hand and fire out a few rounds at the man who dared laugh at one of her most closely guarded secrets. Was he that senseless? Growling, she debated whether Snow's if was all that important when it came to their mission. Thinking heavily on it, she began spacing out and released her hold on her weapon, now tapping her fingers lightly on the base. He was useful in his own way, but he was annoying as well. So that cut off outright killing him, but maiming him was starting to sound good. Take about a week to heal would not hinder them too much. After all, they had taken longer breaks after serious fights. Not to mention that she wouldn't touch his legs. Oh, no, she would go after his ace and his arms. She needed to make sure he could keep running, but she wouldn't take it easy.

Outside of her head, Snow's laughter as beginning to calm down and a look of pure terror was just starting to cross his face. Lightning didn't stop yelling and threatening someone in the middle of her trade without good reason and by the smile on her face, he wasn't going to like her reasoning. Slowly inching along the wall, he hoped to make it out of the soldiers line of sight before he broke out into a full run for his life. Making sure to keep one eye on her face and another on her weapon, he began slowly slinking his way across the floor. Before he could blink though, Lightning was right in his face, holding the collar of his shirt and pointing the gun right at his chest.

"And where do you think you are going?" It was a growl, and Snow knew that if he wanted to live then he would have to make a break for it now.

"I was, um, going to the bathroom?" It came out sounding as a question and the large man could not help but flinch at the raised eyebrow she gave him. He knew that it sounded pathetic, but he had to try.

"That was a horrible attempt at getting way you oaf," raising her weapon, she pointed it directly at his chest with maybe six inches from the fabric of his shirt to the barrel. There was a fire in her eyes as she began jamming the gun into his chest, being careful not to release the short sword. She didn't want to stab him-that would kill him. Lowering her voice to a menacing level she said, "Now, what made you think that anything about the situation?"

Still cowering from both the look in her eyes and the blunt yet dangerous object repeatedly stabbing him in the chest, Snow knew better than to ignore her. "It's just…you didn't even really change it. Just one language to another, which is what made me laugh!"

From the look in her eyes, Snow immediately knew that that was the wrong thing to say to her. Lifting up his hands in surrender, he bowed his head in apology. "Look, I am sorry, Light. Please, I didn't mean to make fun of you. Keeping his head down, he swiveled his eyes to watch the still angry woman. The weapon was still poised, ready for attack, but her eyes were losing some of their fire. She didn't know what to do. Just a bit more wheedling and he could hopefully get out of here mostly unscathed. "Please, Lightning. I swear to never make fun of it ever again."

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Lightning lowered her weapon. She was still wary, but she trusted him enough to keep his word. It almost made him sorry for what he was about to do. Almost. Once her weapon was fully lowered, Snow bowed his head quickly and planted a quick kiss right on her lips.

"Thanks, Éclair." And with a shit eating grin on his face, he ran out of the room faster than many thought possible. There was a distinctly angry scream that was followed by several bullets whizzing towards him. Apologizing to Shiva in his mind, Snow summered her as a means of protection.

"Snow Villers, you are a dead man!"

x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x.-.x

Word Count: 881

Genre: Humor

Yes, Eclair is Lightning's real name-according to the Final Fantasy Wiki. It is French based, meaning Lightning. That is what spawned this whole drabble. As for not writing for so long, I switched from PC to Mac and lost all of my pre written work in the process. After this, it is back to my angst roots with a piece from Snows pov, which is surprisingly easy to write.

Tell me if this confused you guys, what you think, and what I can do to make my future writing better. Along with pointing out any mistakes. I don't foresee many people writing Snow/Lightning stories once the game hits US next month, so I will continue to write this pairing, even with the established fact that it can never be cannon. -sob-

Ciao,

Maddi


End file.
